Six years on
by BloodRedFetish
Summary: Six years on and Harry's missing something


It was almost six years since I had finished Hogwarts. Six years. Technically, I was in the best state that I had ever been in. Safe; secure: mentally and physically. Six years since the whole fiasco that rid the wizarding world of Voldemort forever. I won't go into any details here; lets just say it was an impressive end to a unique school career and if you want any more information, you gobbling carrion, go read the daily prophet.  
  
I was still an international superstar, but six years of being 'The Man who Saved', as in the world, meant that I had learnt to blend in more. That and living pretty much in the muggle world. I wrote for a living: articles, novels, short stories, interviews and the like. I also ghost wrote; some author woman was getting full credit for the (slightly) sensationalised version of my life. Nice Scottish woman whom I met on a train in King's Cross. She liked the ideas and we decided to work together to get them out into the muggle world. I didn't want my name, or my face, anywhere near them, though obviously every wizard would know that someone had broken the codes of conduct. But I was above suspicion. I was the Boy who Lived and the Man who Saved.  
  
But even so, I wasn't happy. I had the satisfaction of seeing Hermione and Ron settled together and was best man at their wedding two years ago. Neville, Seamus and Dean had gone into business together, quite worryingly setting up a successful Law firm. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had gone from strength to strength, employing trouble makers the world over and testing on tearaways from Hogwarts with both permission and blessing. In a shock career move, it turned out that long ago Snape had changed his name and gone off to Hollywood to act everything from the Sheriff of Nottingham to the Voice of God in his spare time. So he just carried right on doing that. Sirius and Remus, well, darling Remus managed to convince Sirius to build a house. I'm still kind of reeling from that one. One day they sat me down and asked me if I'd like a wing in it. Obviously I agreed, and Sirius got on and built. If he sets his mind to something he goes and does it, and that's that. Remy is lecturing to the actualilties of life as a werewolf and is pretty much changing a lot of people's perceptions. They are adorable together.  
  
So why was I morose? No bloody idea. I had a great job that I enjoyed, my friends were doing well in every area and my 'family' were as loving as they could possibly be without Remy and Sirius bursting. But it just wasn't.right. Something was missing.  
  
I wandered, thinking my deep thoughts and drinking my hot chocolate, as I wound my way through a park on the way to visit Magda and Eric. They had been my colleagues on my first job as a newspaper intern and we've been friends ever since. I go for dinner with them every third Sunday of the month, along with a load of other muggle friends who know nothing of who I am. What I did. Who would laugh if I said I was a wizard. Easy friends.  
  
I was early as usual, so I took the time to just enjoy the scenery. It was mid spring and the daffodils were beginning to bloom. On the edge of the pond a man and a little kid were feeding the ducks and I paused to watch them. The little girl had thick curly black hair and wide honey eyes; she scuttled toward me when a large swan decided that he wanted the whole of the loaf, and wrapped her arms around my legs until she was sure that she was in no danger, before gazing up at me.  
  
"Rosie!" The man swooped down and picked her up, the dark ringleted head nestling into his neck. "Rosie Posy, what did Mumsie say about running to strangers?" He admonished, stroking her curls and paying all his undivided attention to his little charge.  
  
"Mumsie don't have't know, do she?" The imp pleaded hopefully.  
  
The man chuckled lightly. "Yep, That's my girl. You're learning fast, Rosie Posy Pudding and Pie." She giggled at him. "I'm terribly sorry, she has no manners.." he lifted his head and I found myself drowning the bluest sapphire eyes that I've ever seen The deepest, bluest sapphire eyes that I had never forgotten. Eyes that were wide in shock and recognition.  
  
"Potter?!" And he clung to the child as though she was a lifeline. The ash blond hair was longer than I remembered as it now curved just below his jaw. But other than that, the delicate bone structure was still there, and the pouting mouth and flawless porcelain skin. Everything as it was six years ago. "Potter." He repeated. And then he laughed. A happy, infectious laugh that made me smile with him.  
  
"Malfoy. This is a surprise." We stood there and smiled at each other, temporarily forgetting everything that we had each stood for six years ago. Until Rosie decided to pull his hair to get his attention.  
  
"Cans we feed da nucks gain? He can 'oo." She told Malfoy imperiously, holding a regal hand out to me. "C'on, feed da nucks wif us! S'fun."  
  
I glanced at Malfoy, not knowing exactly what the ettiquite was with these kind of things, especially with a former nemisis. "I'd love to Rosie, if it's okay with your Daddy." Confusion spiralled in the amber eyes, and she looked to Malfoy for help.  
  
"What's got to do wif Daddy? Daddy's cookin dinner, he won' mind if ya feed da nucks with me an' Unkie Drac."  
  
Malfoy looked at me, blue eyes twinkling. "Come now, Potter, you didn't think that this little Ragamuffin was my daughter." He tickled her for extra emphasis. "Nah, I'm 'Unkie Drac', and me and Rosie Posy here get up to mischief while Daddy cooks our tea, isn't that right elfling?"  
  
Squealing with laughter she nodded, and it struck me how I'd never seen this playful side of Malfoy before. He had always been so. cold. Cold and reserved. And here he was, partners in crime with a sweetheart of a toddler. "Nuff! Nuff!"  
  
"Say the magic words and I'll stop." He growled mock menacingly.  
  
Little face screwed up in though for a few breathless seconds before she shrieked "Help!" to me. I swooped and lifted her out of his arms, high into the air and round, her giggling like mad continually. Malfoy spun with us, finally lunging and setting Rosie down on the ground. She grabbed my hand and led me toward the lake, chattering away as if we'd known each other forever.  
  
"Wha's you's name? Mine's Rosie an I is 'most fhree."  
  
"I'm Harry. I'm the same age as your Unkie. Uncle." I corrected myself. "We went to school together."  
  
Rosie digested this information. "Unkie didn' like shool." She whispered conspiritally. "Daddy says tha it was cus he was an 'insuff'ble gift'." I laughed at that and she smiled, pleased.  
  
Malfoy had followed slowly, missing the conversation, and chuckling under his breath. "You little slut." He murmured, as Rosie attempted to feed the ducks one-handed, not loosening the grip that her pudgy little hand had on mine.  
  
"C'mere nucks! Nuck nucks! We's like nucks. Unkie says that nucks is funner than kiddish even." I flicked a glance to Malfoy, who was seated crosslegged at Rosie's feet.  
  
"Quiddich, Posy darling. Ducks are more fun than Quiddich. It's indisputable. One of life's ultimate truths. Don't you agree, Potter?"  
  
I considered for a moment. "You can't exactly ride a duck, Malfoy."  
  
He grinned at me, a wide, cheshire cat grin. "Ah, but you can't feed broomsticks, now can you Potter?" He countered, as if this explained everything.  
  
Rosie looked between the two of us. "Why d'oo call Unckie 'Alf floy? An' why's he call oo Otter 'Arry?" We shared a glance. "Is't like whens oo call me 'Posy'? Daddy says tha's a 'Erm of affliction'." She told us gravely.  
  
Malfoy chuckled delightedly. "No, Rosie darling, it's a 'Term of Affection', and I can quite safely say that we don't call each other that out of affection. Your Daddy tells you far too much, you know that? Olly never did understand that sometimes there's such a thing as too much information. For example, did you know that McGonagall used to hit on Percy Weasley? In cat form?"  
  
I spluttered at the mental image. "Percy?!" Blonde head nodding in confirmation. Then it hit me. "So, you're meaning to say that this little bit is Oliver Wood's kid? Last I heard he'd stopped playing professionally, but I didn't know he'd gotten married."  
  
Malfoy peered up at me through a golden fringe. "He didn't. Rosie love, go and fetch my bag from the bench." I watched her scuttle off before his soft inflection re-captured my attention. "Her mother died in childbirth. Olly adored her, but they were never in love. Tessa was so desperate for a baby, and a natural mother. It seemed like a brilliant solution to her heartache, Olly fathering her child. Except that there were complications during labour and she didn't make it. Rosie knows of course. Olly's never kept anything from her, but she's so loved by the two of them that she's never questioned anything about her Daddies." I quirked an eyebrow at him, elicting a giggle. "He and his partner. Been together as a couple for almost four years now, but it's not really public knowledge. Dunno why not, something to do with their families I guess. Tessa's sister Maisie got called Mumsie, one of those jokey things that never wore off, and she's the safety concious one. Rosie's so lucky." Almost wistful, that last bit.  
  
"Wow. Never knew." I mulled over that fact. He watched me for a while, sunlight glinting off his hair.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that? I mean, I know how most people view same sex relationships."  
  
I laughed. "Course I don't have a problem with it! My Godfather has just built a love nest for his Werewolf boyfriend and I continually come home to find them going at it - doggy style of course."  
  
Malfoy's nose wrinkled in amusement. "You know what I was saying about waaaaaay to much information?" he drawled. "I think that one pretty much covered it. But with Olly, I'm not surprised you didn't know. Are you still in contact with the Weasley family?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised. That's the first time you haven't called them 'Weasels'." I watched the faint blush tinge his normally pale cheeks and seep down his neck.  
  
"I can change, can't I? The reason I ask," he continued quickly, "is that you cannot speak to them about this, I'm just telling you because I don't think Olly would mind. He and Percy are dating."  
  
"Makes a lot of sense." I sat down next to Malfoy as Rosie returned and flopped into his lap. "They were always very, very close. And Percy went to every single Quiddich match Olly played, even though he hated it with a passion."  
  
"Hmmmm." Malfoy stared out over the lake, absentmindedly stroking Rosie's curls. "Whatever it was, they're a family, even taking me in."  
  
I was about to ask why when my mobile rang insistantly. I flicked it open and heard someone attempting to leave a message.  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
"Magda honey. I'm just- "  
  
"Dinner's cancelled for tonight, something came up with Bethany and Alek, they're together finally and they're off having a candlelit thing and it got Eric all romance-y. I'm so sorry Darling." It's always been a teasing form of enderments between us. Along with impulsive hugs and mothering, she sees me as her adoptive little brother. It's so cute.  
  
"Sure thing, Sweetheart. I'll see you next Wednesday though, if that's still okay?"  
  
"Yeah, It'll be lovely to go out and see a film that doesn't involve green gore. Eric can be such a cretin."  
  
"Okay then, until later sugar." I laughed and dropped the phone back in my pockket. Catching Malfoy's curious look I explained. "I was meant to be going for dinner, and it's fallen through."  
  
"Oh. Is she nice? I always wondered what kind of girl you'd end up with." Rosie had fallen asleep under his gentle hands, pudgy little arms around his neck.  
  
Idiot. I realised what it would have sounded like, just my one side of the conversation. "Nah, she's an old friend. Used to work with her and her husband. I don't have a partner. You?"  
  
"No. Not exactly in demand. Not that I'd want to be. Percy says I have unresolved issues. I'd say that I have far too high expectations, and that I'm not good enough." A look of sadness flitted across his face. "Look how I treated you and your friends. No-one's going to want someone like that."  
  
I brushed his forearm supportively. "Honestly, if it makes you feel any better, I think you've changed a lot since I last saw you."  
  
Those sapphire eyes blinked up at me. "You really think so? I managed to get away from the whole 'DeathEater' camp. I think that helped."  
  
Ah, an opening. "How did you manage to break those ties?" I'd always wanted to know, especially after Voldemort's defeat and resulting death.  
  
A bitter chuckle, completely devoid of humour. "Ah, that's the ironic bit really. I was disowned by my father when he. he. Well. He, uh." I stroked his arm reassuringly. "He ummm. God, why am I telling you this? He used me. Used to make me. go down on him. Pleasure him. Better than a wand apparently. I. I hated it. Hated it. The holidays were sheer hell. And then, one day, he came to school when I didn't know he was going to be there and he saw me with Lavender. Lavender, who was only trying to get to my inheritance anyway, Lavender who managed to convince me that she could take away that. emptiness that I had. And he was furious that I was 'Dallying with MudBlood scum' so he put me under a versalium potion. And asked me so many things, things that made him so angry. So he.." Malfoy choked on a quiet sob and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, careful not to disturb Rosie. "He raped me. He actually raped his own fucking son. And then he disowned me, because." But the tears had over taken him.  
  
"Shhhh, shhh. It's okay. He's not here. You're safe. You never have to fear him ever again. Shhh Draco." I soothed, rocking him gently. Rosie woke, and stared at Malfoy's tears with wide, shocked eyes.  
  
"Wha did oo do to Unkie Drac?!" She wailed, almost as upset as he was, planting a flurry of kisses on his pale cheeks to try to comfort him.  
  
"Rosie, we need to take him back home now, so your Daddy can make him all better." I rose, bringing a unsteady and still shaking Malfoy to his feet with me. Rosie warily watched me, before taking his hand and leading toward the park gates. I reluctantly let go of him and gathered up his bag, noting the art supplies and camera mixed with the bread, child's beaker and animal cookies.  
  
"Oo." Rosie said comandingly. "Keep him tanding uprihg. He's all wob'ly. And hold his hand so we don' lose oo." Three minutes later we were standing on the doorstep of a detached house, me holding up Malfoy, arms around his waist and his face buried in my shoulder. The guy had lost a lot of weight since school. Slender then, he was all bone now. And so much shorter than I remembered. "DADDY!!!!" Rosie yelled. "DADDY!!! Unkie Drac's all 'spet." Oliver and Percy both came to the door and hustled us in, undivided attention on Malfoy who was still shaking.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?!" Olly demanded, as Percy helped me settle Malfoy on the sofa, watching in worry as he curled in a protective ball.  
  
"Don't swear at your daughter." Percy murmured distractedly, focus on the shaking blonde.  
  
"We's met 'Arry dere and we's was feedin da nucks and-" It was then that the definitive lightbulb clicked on over Percy and Olly's heads.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I smiled sheepishly. "Hi. Sorry. I just walked into him, and we were talking and." I ran my hand through my hair to fill in the lack of explaination. "Does this happen often? Will he be alright?"  
  
"You do manage to create quite an entrance, don't you?" Percy observed dryly, conjuring a cup of InstaFix hot chocolate out of the air and handing it to Malfoy.  
  
Downing it in one, Malfoy looked up, and unravelled himself. "Oh. Oh, I feel like utter crap. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.I just started to have a flashback." He shuddered and I reached across to squeeze his shoulder. He smiled his thanks back at me. "I must look a mess."  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, that's the least of what I'd be worrying about if I were you." I couldn't quite hide the worry I felt from escaping in my voice. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
A nod, and a faked cheerful smile to Rosie. "Maglet, why don't you go and wash up before dinner. I'm sure that it's all ready for us now. Can't let them eat it before you get your portion!"  
  
As she went off, Malfoy collapsed back on the cushions. "Guys, I'm okay. Honestly. It was just. so real again." Olly and Percy shot a look toward me. "I told him. I thought I could handle it. Obviously not. I know, I know, it was stupid. I'll go back to the clinic and get some more pills. Even keel it again."  
  
"I don't think that's what you really need, Drake." Olly commented. "Would you like to stay for dinner Harry?"  
  
"I'd love to." I watched Malfoy head off toward his room to dump his bag, and realised how quickly I'd become involved; instantly attached to the complete enigma that was Malfoy. It was that instantaneous involvement that had got us into trouble on the train, eleven years previously.  
  
"What he really needs is a sense of self worth-"  
  
"And someone else to cook him meals." Percy added pointedly, sniffing the air as telltale black smoke poured from the kitchen.  
  
"Bugger!" Olly yelped.  
  
Percy turned back to me. "Housetrain whoever you end up with, promise me that Harry. How are you, anyway?"  
  
I smiled as best I could. "Keeping out of the house. It's Remy and Sirius' anniversary today. And I'm in an emmense state of envy; Rosie is utterly adorable, and such a sweetheart!"  
  
Percy grinned. "She is a looker, isn't she? You should've seen it when we went to London for the day; all these Japanese tourists taking pictures of her and Draco playing in the fountains and the two of them completely oblivious to all the attention. Two mad little angels making mischief."  
  
I smiled properly this time at the mental image. "Is he alright?"  
  
Percy sobered. "Not really. He's not the Malfoy we knew. In fact, Drake is a completely different person. He's so isolated though. Rosie seems to be his only friend apart from us, and he finds it so difficult to get out and meet people."  
  
"Do you think if I suggested it, he'd want to. I dunno, go and see a film or something one night? I know Malfoy and I never got on that well before but."  
  
"You can only ask. And I would say yes." Malfoy commented from behind me. He settled down next to me. "And could I ask one thing?" I nodded. "Call me Draco? Malfoy doesn't really mean much any more. I use my Grandmother's maiden name now: Laïté." I chuckled. "What? It's not that pretentious."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that I use Black instead of Potter, so both of us were running around using completely defunct names. Okay then Draco." And I was surprised to see him hold out his hand for me to shake.  
  
"Second time lucky?" He asked shyly, looking up at me through long lashes. "Friends?"  
  
I grasped his hand, and then pulled him into a hug. "Of course. You're not, and I use the phrase coined by your partner in crime, an 'Infsuff'ble gift' anymore." I could feel his chuckle in the hot breath on my neck.  
  
"A Gift?!" He removed himself from my arms and, instead of moving away as I expected, lent against me, a warm, comforting weight on my side. "Olly, your daughter needs speech therapy and a tact class!" He called to the kitchen. "I can only imagine what she thinks that means. Probably me in a wrapping paper and a pink bow."  
  
"And if she's anything like her father, the little ecchi wouldn't picture any clothes either." Percy grinned at Malfoy's, sorry, Draco's rolled eyes. "I think we're having beans on toast."  
  
"Again." Rosie and Draco chorused. Rosie stretched out on the rug in front of the fire and flicked on the Tv. "Oooh, Anime!" I laughed and Draco smiled winningly up at me. "It's fantastic. This one is all about these kids that have these guardian monsters and they have to save the world from the dark masters and it's really cool." He babbled delightedly, squirming round so that his head rested on my shoulder. I looped an arm around his waist, pleased that he was comfortable enough with me so quickly.  
  
"They watch this far too much." Percy informed me. "He's a bad influence on her. It's insane, this programme. Running off in a swan boat indeed. There's even one guy that looks like Drake. The blonde with the guitar." Ah yes, I could see the resemblance. I told Draco so, and he looked pleased. 


End file.
